Kylo Ren
Kylo Ren is the central antagonist of the Star Wars sequel trilogy. Wiki Match-Ups * Kylo Ren vs. Reaper Possible Opponents * Sonic the Hedgehog ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Infinite ** Metal Sonic * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) * Prince Zuko (Avatar) * Zant (The Legend of Zelda) * Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) * Kingdom Hearts ** Terra ** Axel * Indominus Rex (Jurassic Park) * RWBY ** Adam Taurus ** Cinder Fall ** Roman Torchwick * Guts (Berserk) * Lord Fredrik (Tropical Freeze) * The Meta (Red vs. Blue) * Red Hood (DC Comics) * Loki Laufeyson (Marvel Comics) * Super Mario Bros. ** Bowser ** Bowser Jr. * Darth Caedus (Legacy of the Force) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Dark Helmet (Spaceballs) * Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) * Obito Uchiha (Naruto) * Superman (Injustice) * Kirito (Sword Art Online) * Alexander Anderson (Hellsing) History Kylo Ren was born Ben Solo, the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa. Ben showed large amounts of potential with the Force, and was sent to train as a Jedi with Leia's brother Luke Skywalker, to avoid Ben becoming like his idol Anakin Skywalker, who had went to the Dark Side of the Force and became the Sith Lord known as Darth Vader. However, Snoke, Supreme Leader of the First Order, convinced Ben to come to the Dark Side and become as powerful as his grandfather. Ben ended up slaughtering the rest of the Jedi trainees and joining the Knights of Ren, Snoke's personal army, renaming himself Kylo Ren. As Kylo Ren, Ben became Snoke's main enforcer of the First Order, and despite his unfinished training, was still an extremely powerful warrior with the Force. During his descent into darkness, Ren ordered the massacre of civilians and murdered of his own father, but the act of patricide failed to end his inner turmoil. Believing he was destined to rule the galaxy, Ren assassinated Snoke and usurped the position of Supreme Leader, seizing both military and political control of the First Order. Though sworn enemies, Ren and the Jedi apprentice Rey formed a prophesied dyad in the Force, and therefore bound together through a unique bond. Their conflict came to a head in 35 ABY with the return of the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, who urged Ren to destroy Rey and become the new Emperor. His compassion for the former scavenger, however, as well as the death of his mother and the memory of his father, killed the persona of Kylo Ren and restored his identity as Ben Solo. After the battle on Exegol, Solo sacrificed himself to revive Rey, and the two shared a kiss before he died, ending the Skywalker bloodline. Information Background * Year of Birth: 5 ABY * Height: 6'2 * Weight: 196lbs * Age: 30 at death * Son of Han Solo and Leia Organa * Maternal nephew of Luke Skywalker * Maternal grandson of Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader * Master of the Knights of Ren * Current Supreme Leader and Commander of the First Order * Former apprentice of Snoke * Birthname: Ben Solo * Alias: The Son of Darkness, The Heir of Vader, Jedi Killer, Monster Powers and Abilities * The Force ** Telekinesis *** Force Push *** Force Pull *** Force Choke *** Force Grip ** Telepathy ** Mind Probe ** Mind Trick ** Force Sense ** Force Vision ** Force Dash ** Force Jump ** Force Healing ** Force Bond Connection *** Fold Space * Lightsaber Skills ** Form I ** Form II ** Form III ** Form IV ** Form V ** Form VI ** Form VII ** Jar'Kai * Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Leader * Indomitable Will/High Tolerance For Pain/Expert Survivalist Crossguard Lightsaber * Ren's primary weapon * Date created: Prior to 34 ABY * Hilt length: 11.73" * Hilt material: Heat-hardened industrial alloy * Crystal: Cracked Kyber crystal ** This requires the lightsaber to have lateral vents on either side of the handle in order to divert the extra heat generated by the crystal Knights of Ren Armor * Protects Ren from enemies in combat * Based on the battle gear worn by the other Knights of Ren * Also based on Vader's armor, particularly Ren's helmet Feats & Stats * Can hold grown men up with only a single hand * Overpowered and defeated Finn while injured * Survived a shot from Chewbacca's bowcaster * Slaughtered all of Luke's other trainees by himself * Killed Han Solo * Reached the outside of Starkiller Base before Rey and Finn, despite them having a head-start * Reacted to and stopped a blaster bolt in mid-flight * Survived the freezing cold temperatures of Starkiller Base * Took several blows from a lightsaber * Tanked a blast of Force lightning from Snoke. * Defeated Snoke's Praetorian Guards with assistance from Rey * Dueled a Force projection of Luke * Snoke considered him to be the ideal embodiment of the Light and Dark sides of the Force. * His power was held in high regard by his uncle and he was regarded as a potentially great Jedi. * Assassinated Snoke and usurped his leadership over the First Order * Was able to obtain more power in the galaxy for a year as more worlds submitted to his rule in the First Order * Slaughtered the Alazmec of Winsit * Acquired a Sith wayfinder on Mustafar, which he used to locate Palpatine on Exegol * Overpowered Rey in their final duel and would've killed her had Leia not reached out to them * Severed his ties to the First Order and reclaimed his former identity as Ben Solo after realizing Palpatine was using him * With Rey, defeated the Knights of Ren with Luke and Leia's lightsabers * Resurrected Rey with his life force after she died defeating Palpatine, sacrificing himself and becoming one with the Force in the process Skills & Experience * Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Will fly into fits of anger when things don't go his way * Hotheaded and cocky * Suit can't protect against blaster fire * A strong enough Force-user can resist his Force Mind Reading * Suffers from continuous mental conflict over his Light Side nature conflicting with his desire for more power in the Dark Side of the Force * Not as powerful as more experienced Force users, like Vader and Luke Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Sword Wielders Category:Psychopaths Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Disney Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Martial Artist Category:2010s Category:Antagonist Category:Mascots Category:Military Combatants Category:Army Leaders Category:Assassins Category:Angry Combatants Category:Villains